


jealous stiles

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia prompt : where stiles j’s jealose of Parrish and lydia and confronts her about it.. And maybe umm I guess I kiss. 
            </p></blockquote>





	jealous stiles

Stiles didn’t normally visit his dad at the station. In fact he hated going to the station it brought back to many painful memories. But he decided that it was important for his dad to be upto date with all the supernatural involvement on a new case he was working on. He was waiting outside his dad’s office when he noticed that lydia was there and she was talking to Parrish. For the first time stiles wished he had some sort of werewolf hearing ability because whatever Parrish said it made lydia blush. And lydia rarely blushes.  
It wasn’t the fact that lydia and Parrish were talking and laughing together,no! It was the way his hands were placed on her shoulders, the way she was looking up at him smiling. Stiles didn’t know why he was feeling this way, he felt his blood boil and his fists clench. Stiles was jealous. He had seen lydia go with a whole load of other guys before, and he seemed to be able to brush it off but seeing her with Parrish really hit a nerve because   
1) he was to old for her 2) he worked with his dad 3) lydia seemed to be really into him.

Parrish must of noticed the evil looks that stiles was flashing him because he whispered something in Lydia’s ear and straight away her head shot up in his direction.

Stiles didn’t want whatever was happening between Parrish and lydia to continue.

"Lydia can I talk to you outside for a sec it’s important" he said gritting his teeth

"Sure" she said as she grabbed her cost and headed outside

"What the hell do you think your doing" stiles shouted

"What are you going on about?" Lydia asked clearly confused

"you and Parrish don’t think I haven’t noticed the way he touched your shoulders or the way he made you blush , it’s disgusting lydia it’s also illegal for yous to be together" stiles spat

"Seriously stiles! Are you going to go there? 1. He put his hands on my shoulders to help me relax and tap into my banshee powers and 2. I didn’t blush i was angry that I couldn’t help because I couldn’t predict anything. But either way that is none of your business I don’t comment on your choice of love interest so don’t comment on mine" lydia said her voice getting louder. She was outraged.

"Lydia I’m just trying to help you see that whatever you’ve got going on with Parrish is a mistake"

"Stiles there is honestly nothing going on between me and Parrish! Why would you even think that?" Lydia asked

She looked hurt at what he was accusing her of doing. thinking about it lydia didn’t like dating older boys, and lydia would never go there in the first place.

"Lyds….. I’m sorry I guess …. Well I guess I was just jealous because I seen the way you were together I’m sorry that I just jumped to conclusions that was wrong and I’m sorry for getting involved in something that had nothing to do with me"

"It’s okay stiles….. I guess I can see it from your point of view we were quite close, but why were you jealous?"

"Well I honestly thought I was over you… Bust seeing someone else touch you and look at you in that way it really drove me crazy because I have loved you for so long lydia,for years you were the only person I thought about even though you probably never even thought of me" …. Lydia …. I love you"

"I love you to" she said

Without a second’s thought he rushed to her and scooped her up. Her lips solidly molding to his. They both hummed in the satisfaction of drinking each other in. Their smells, their tastes, their feels. Everything. They memorized the beating of the others heart under their fingertips, and the silk of hair they fisted, and the brushing of their indecently close bodies.


End file.
